As the number and type of resources available to a networked computer increases, the need to connect a computer into a network regardless of the location of the computer also increases. Because of the physical limitations inherent in wired networks, wireless network connections are growing in popularity. With the increase in the use of wireless networks comes the requirement to protect the data being exchanges since wireless signals are more easily captured than signals transmitted over a physical connection.
One approach to the problem of wireless connection security is addressed by the IEEE in the 802.11 standard for Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications, Draft International Standard ISO/IEC 8802-11 IEEE P802.11/D10, 14 Jan. 1999 (hereinafter “the 802.11 standard”). The 802.11 standard specifies an Infrastructure Network that provides wireless stations access to resources on a wired local area network (LAN) by way of an access point, such as a server on the wired LAN. The Infrastructure Network can be secured using a shared key to establish a Wired Equivalency Privacy (WEP) connection between the access point and each station, such as a desktop, laptop, or handheld computer. The shared keys are distributed to the stations through secure channels outside the wireless network.
The most security is provided when the access point generates a unique shared session key for each station that may potentially connect. The session key is discarded when the connection is terminated. Because of the resources required to create and securely transmit a unique shared key to each potential station for each session, often an access point uses a single, common shared key for all stations for a given period of time, such as a day. However, each user must be informed of the common shared key for the current time period and must program it into the station. Additionally if there is a security breach so that a new common shared key is required before the time period expires, every station must be notified of the new common shared key, and each station must terminate its current session and establish a new connection.
Thus, the existing security mechanisms for wireless networks are cumbersome for the user by requiring constant manual updating of the station to reflect the current shared key, and burdensome on the access point by requiring the frequent generation of the shared keys and the distribution of those keys outside of the wireless network.